Sabor a café
by Marinuqui
Summary: Había cinco cosas que le gustaban a Quinn: Las películas románticas, ser animadora, el arte, provocar a Rachel Berry y el café. Femslash. Faberry. One-short


Había cinco cosas que le gustaban a Quinn Fabray.

La primera de todas, era ver películas románticas los lunes por la noche. Siempre cogía entre sus brazos el peluche espumoso y se dejaba caer en el sofá del salón con un tableta de chocolate al lado. Era lo que más le agradaba, poder estar en ese lugar tranquilamente observando como los dos enamorados al final, por ciertas razones, no podían tener su final feliz (o en caso contrario, llorar como una condenada por ese final de cuento de hadas)

Le encantaba ver una vez al mes "El diario de Noah", su película favorita entre todas. No había una razón específica. Simplemente, le gustaba, y se sentía cómoda así. A veces, su hermana pequeña le hacía compañía hasta que se tenía que ir a la cama. También, en otras ocasiones, era su madre la que veía la película con ella, pero tanto drama hacía que dejase la película que tocase a mitad de esta. Y eso hacía reír a Quinn, pero era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada

Sin embargo, había cambiado últimamente el día de cine para fijarlo los sábados. ¿Por qué? La razón era sencilla. Amaba poder ver una película con Rachel. Ya no solamente romántica. Cualquiera que le sirviese como excusa para abrazarse a ella y aspirar su aroma disimuladamente. Era algo que siempre le gustaría por mucho que lo negase. Por eso se conformaba con las sonrisas de la morena cada vez que veían un musical, aunque prefería los grititos de la joven en medio de una película de terror

La segunda, era animar. Le gustaba ser animadora. Cualquier persona podría pensar y concebir en su mente que lo hacía solamente por ser popular. Por esa chica tan guapa y condenadamente sensual que conseguía todo lo que quería solamente por el mero hecho de ser popular. Y todos llegaban a la conclusión de que para ser popular, una debía ser animadora

Pero a Quinn no le gustaba animar por esa sencilla razón tan banal y superficial. Le hacía verse como si de una muchacha frívola se tratase, y Quinn podía ser de todo, pero nunca frívola. Le encantaba poder estar haciendo piruetas, y dirigir a unas cuantas chicas más como ella, que luchaban por algo que en el fondo les llenaba. Porque a ella le hacía sentirse feliz poder ser la animadora de un equipo de fútbol

Sin embargo, su pasión por aquello incrementó cuando una pequeña diva se pasaba por los entrenamientos para verla cumplir con sus obligaciones de capitana. A veces, le echaban la bronca por sus descuidos más que justificados. Pero eso no le hacía desistir en dejar de intercambiar miradas provocativas con la muchacha, quien, sentada en el banquillo, fingía animar a un chico fornido sin apartar la vista de la figura femenina mejor perfilada de cualquier lugar

Y siempre, después de terminar con los entrenamientos o los partidos, las dos intercambiaban sonrisas coquetas que finalizaban con besos arrebatados en las zonas oscuras de los vestuarios, intercambiando impresiones sobre lo incitadora que era la rubia con esa minifalda o lo provocadora que era Berry con esas miradas tan intensas y desconcertantes. Quinn amaba ser animadora desde el primer momento en el que Rachel le dejó claro que se veía hermosa así.

La tercera cosa que más le gustaba a Quinn era ser una artista. Cantaba bien. Lo sabía. Se lo comentaba su hermana cuando la pillaba cantando debajo de la ducha y ella se sobresaltaba, cubriendo su desnudez cuando esta entraba para coger cualquier cosa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero cuando esta le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona, le gritaba que saliese de allí. Detestaba que le invadiesen su intimidad. Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña Fabray entraba para pedirle que prosiguiese con la canción, sonreía con ternura y proseguía con una suave canción contentando así los posibles gustos de su hermana.

Rachel también le había dejado claro, entre las sábanas, lo bien que cantaba. Y cuando se emocionaba al oír pronunciar esas pocas palabras entonadas, se abalanzaba a sus labios dejando así entrever un poco su desnudez. Y la rubia lo agradecía. Demasiado. Y reía al percibir las manos de la morena por sus pechos, rozándolos con el pulgar, sonriendo misteriosamente y con poca inocencia en sus intenciones para pedirle que le cantase algo. Y siempre que terminaba, acababan haciendo el amor como podían

Además de cantar, le gustaba la escritura. Era una gran apasionada de esta, y de dedicarle poemas a su amada morena, quien depositaba un suave beso como recompensa por ese esfuerzo que para la chica Fabray no suponía tanto al tener una musa tan encantadora como lo era Rachel Berry, pero no ponía objeción alguna y se dejaba besar. Se dejaba abrazar por esa mujer que le enloquecía sin cesar. Y luego, aprovechaba su descuido para fotografiarla. Después escuchaba sus quejas, pero finalmente, le convencía y al final siempre acababa diciendo "te lo dije".

La cuarta cosa que más adoraba Quinn era poder provocar a Rachel y dejarla sin respiración al instante. A veces, era muy sencillo.

Recordaba que la primera vez que la dejó sin respiración fue un día en el que Rachel se quedó en casa de la rubia a dormir. Esta lo tenía todo preparado. Quería conseguir que su novia se soltase de una maldita vez. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo estar con la chica, pero como esta no cedía, había decidido convencerla con sus propios métodos, morales o no. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando dejó caer la bata de seda de tonalidad rosada, pudiéndose así entrever lo que era un pequeño y corto camisón que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación

En poco segundos, las dos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente en la cama mientras que Rachel buscaba la manera de librarse de ese maravilloso camisón procurando no romperlo. Le gustaba demasiado como para que eso sucediese

Sin embargo, en otros momentos, la cuestión era más complicada. Rachel se resistía y entonces, Quinn, solo podía acomodarse sobre su regazo y acariciar lentamente la espalda de ella por encima de la prenda, con lentitud, con un cierto jugueteo que no dejaba indiferente a la diva, quien se moría por besarla pero se contenía. Porque tenía que estudiar o no estar nerviosa para alguna audición. Pero, como siempre, acababa deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la rubia, o introduciéndolas por el pantalón o falda. Dependía del tiempo del que predispusiesen para esa maravillosa y dulce locura

La quinta cosa que adoraba Quinn era una muy sencilla. Le encantaba el café. Era su bebida favorita en esos días de cansancio por las clases, por su novia, y por sus amigas. Era cierto que adoraba los cotilleos con Santana y las divagaciones de Brittany, pero quería un poco de tranquilidad para ella misma. También era verdad que quería a Rachel por encima de todo, pero le agradaba tener algo de tiempo para ella

Y ese era su momento. La hora de tomar el café. Una pausa de la vida. Unos momentos donde el tiempo parecía no existir. Solamente el café y ella. Parecía un amor y todo, y quizás lo era. Desde bien pequeña, su madre le había acostumbrado a tomarlo. Quizás porque era algo elegante, o porque en el fondo, era una bebida que te podía ayudar en muchas cosas. Tampoco es que entrase en detalle sobre ello

Pero era cierto. El café era su modo de escape. Se sentaba en el sofá con la taza entre los dedos y sorbía ese líquido cálido. En época de invierno, este era perfecto, y solamente se acurrucaba en el sofá del salón antes de empezar a estudiar. Adoraba esos instantes de paz y tranquilidad

De vez en cuando, le permitía a Rachel el lujo de compartir ese momento suyo con ella. La morena se lo agradecía, y aunque no le gustaba tanto el café, se sentaba al lado de Quinn y se limitaba a observarla detenidamente beber un poco. Y no podía evitar sonreír. Y eso era ,o que le encandilaba a la rubia. Que ella fuese así. Que pareciese adorable e inocente cuando luego le esperaba una sesión de sexo interminable. Y cuando se lo imaginaba, no podía evitar sonreír extensamente. Café más sexo con Rachel era igual a una Quinn Fabray muy feliz.

Sin embargo, aparte de esas cinco cosas, lo que más le gustaba a Quinn era lo siguiente:

En una noche de cine, después de ver una película e ir vestida de animadora, tatarear de forma sensual una canción, provocar a Rachel Berry y después robarle uno de esos besos con sabor a café


End file.
